Parradamo Tor
Category:Guides The Guide to the Top At no time should you drop down without being told to do so. There is one route and one route only. # Make your way to (K-9) of Attohwa Chasm; the easternmost side of the mountain. # You'll come to a point where there will be a ramp on either side of you, if you are facing the mountain. Go left heading south. # After a few steps, you'll reach a fork. Go right heading up and north. # After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Go left heading up and south. # After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Go right heading up and north. # After a few steps, you'll reach another fork. Continue straight and north. # You will soon reach a spout. Wait for it to go down and continue north. # Walking north, pass over a bone bridge and continue heading northwards. # You will reach another spout. However, this spout will not go down. Very slowly and carefully drop off the side to the east. # After a few steps, you'll reach a small cliff. Drop down, still heading north. # At the top of the ramp you're on, you'll reach a fork. Continue heading north. # You will reach another spout that will not go down. Slowly and carefully drop off the side to the east. # Continue heading north as it wraps around the mountain. # You'll soon reach a large bone structure heading north and upwards. The platform leading to it is rather difficult to get on. # At the top of the bone structure, you'll reach a fork. Continue heading north and west, taking the right forks. # You will soon see another small cliff. Make your way as far west as possible and carefully drop down. It may be helpful to walk up the mountain a bit before dropping. # With a rock to your back; not front, continue heading west. # You'll soon reach another spout. Wait for this to go down and continue west. #. You'll reach another small cliff. Slowly and carefully drop down at the very edge. # With a rock to your back; not front, continue heading west over a windy path. # After passing over another bone structure, you'll come to another spout that will not go down. # Slowly fall down to west to the platform below. # Very carefully, continue south, winding around the bottom of the mountain. Be very careful not to fall to the ground. # You will come to another small bone structure with a fork; the right continuing south and the left going upwards and north. Go left. # After a few steps going up and north, you'll come to another fork. Go right. # Follow this path for a few steps and you'll come to another fork. Go left and upwards again. # At the top of this side, you'll hit another fork; a spout to your left and another path to your right. Go left toward the spout and wait for it to go down. # Continue north, passing over two large bone structures. # Ignore all forks and stay to the right at all times until told to change. # You will soon reach another bone structure that will come to an end. Slow fall off the end of the bone structure to the platform below. # With a rock behind you, follow this path for a few steps. # You'll then reach a spout. Wait for it to go down and continue along the path. # Follow this path and stay to the right until you are to the top of the mountain.